


Buckle Up

by Aemtha



Series: Undertale drabbles/imagines [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Y/n) teaching Sans and Papyrus, DO NOT DO THIS, Driving, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: Sans and Papyrus do not find the need of seat belts. Our dearest (Y/n) can change that with a game of hers.





	Buckle Up

 

Who would have thought that they would meet a human, a female actually, who is just as loud and just as amazing as Papyrus? Just as enthusiastic and energetic like Undyne.. And quite... hmmm... not just quite, really really rapid-fire fast on being all around witty with her remarks.

So the event went like this.

(Y/n) was driving, Sans on shotgun and Papyrus sitting on the backseat. And the two skeleton monsters were adamant that they are not to wear a seat belt. So (Y/n) is planning to teach them a lesson.

She was driving 30 kilometers per hour in a road where there are absolutely no cars, this is exactly where she can do her trick. (Y/n) pressed her foot on the breaks which made the car immediately stop of course, Sans stretched his arms on top of the glove compartment so that he won't slam headfirst on it. Papyrus, however, did hit the back of Sans' seat.

"what! what happened?" Sans queried, his head turning to the human.

"(Y/N)! IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG?"

"Is that a puppy?" The woman in question just leaned forward, her hands still on the steering wheel. Her eyes staring to look at the road in front of the car.

"What?" Both skeletons followed her in suit, trying to look over the dashboard.

"50 plus 50?" She asked in a loud voice. "100 points!" She howled and slammed her foot on the gas pedal.

Sans and Papyrus were whiplashed and sunk unto their seat, their bones rattling from fear of how fast (Y/n) was driving. 

When she slowly made the car stop in front of her house, the skeletons were shaking and gripping tight on their seats. "Are you gonna wear your seatbelts then?"

"when it prevents you from doing that stunt. yes. yes, we would. right, paps?"

"DEFINITELY."


End file.
